Vivre dans le péché
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Crowley et Aziraphale sont officiellement ensemble depuis huit mois quand le démon, aidé par beaucoup d'alcool, décide de poser une question très importante : Pourquoi est-ce que l'ange ne l'avait toujours pas épousé ? ! (OS plus basé sur la série et légèrement crack-fic).


**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi comme d'habitude.

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur mon nouvel OS ! Vous allez rire mais j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire en juin avec l'aide de ma béta… Puis j'ai zappé de le finir. J'ai retrouvé par hasard le fichier au début du mois de novembre en mode « … Oups ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux ans.

Cela faisait deux ans depuis ce fameux jour à Tadfield où Adam avait renvoyé son Père démoniaque en Enfer.

Deux ans que Crowley et Aziraphale s'étaient rebellés contre l'Enfer et le Paradis pour empêcher l'Apocalypse. Ils étaient devenus des renégats dont les jours seront comptés dès l'instant où leurs anciens chefs réaliseraient que l'ange et le démon les avaient trompé.

Mais Crowley chassa bien vite ses sombres pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien plus merveilleux.

Et qui se tenait actuellement devant lui.

_ Encore du vin ? Lui proposa Aziraphale en levant la bouteille.

_ Encore et toujours mon Ange. Répondit le démon en lui tendant son verre.

Aziraphale s'exécuta avec un sourire et Crowley profita de ses lunettes noires pour couver l'ange d'un regard énamouré. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'arrière boutique d'Aziraphale à boire du vin, scène qui avait déjà eut lieu mille fois par le passé.

C'était lors d'une de ces petites beuveries qu'ils avaient décidé d'essayer de sauver le monde après tout.

Mais contrairement à ce jour là, les choses étaient désormais différentes.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait officiellement huit mois qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils avaient fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments avec l'aide, non négligeable, d'Anathème. L'ange et le démon avaient gardé le contact avec elle et Newt, se voyant à l'occasion. La sorcière n'avait peut-être plus le livre d'Agnès avec elle pour la guider dans la vi mais elle s'était vite rendu compte des sentiments qui unissaient Aziraphale et Crowley. Anathème s'était également vite aperçue que, sans aide extérieure, les deux autres ne s'avoueraient jamais qu'ils s'aimaient avant encore au moins une bonne dizaine de siècles.

Passé les nombreuses protestations de Crowley, le démon avait finis par suivre les conseils de la sorcière… Tout ça pour se faire devancer par Aziraphale.

Si un jour on avait dit à Crowley que l'ange même qui lui avait reproché d'aller trop vite pour lui serait le premier à se déclarer, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il aurait ensuite utilisé ses pouvoirs pour que la dite personne passe une très mauvaise journée à base d'embouteillage, d'imprimante capricieuse, d'ascenseur en panne, et autre frigo vide. Crowley avait beau être un démon « sympa », il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on vienne lui donner de faux espoirs sur lui et Aziraphale.

Pour en revenir à ce qui s'était passé, l'ange lui avait fait sa déclaration pendant l'un de leur pic-nique. Depuis le début, Crowley avait remarqué le comportement étrange d'Aziraphale. Ce dernier avait tant bien que mal essayé de cacher son anxiété jusqu'au dessert mais le démon n'avait pas été dupe. Le démon avait commencé à s'inquiéter à son tour, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Pendant un instant, Crowley avait même cru que le Paradis avait repris contact avec l'ange.

Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Aziraphale lui avait tout avoué d'un coup.

Si Crowley n'avait pas été aussi choqué, il aurait fondu devant le rougissement adorable qui accompagna la déclaration de son ange. A la place, il y avait eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel il hurla intérieurement.

C'était le grand moment qu'il attendait depuis des SIECLES.

Crowley aurait adoré dire qu'il l'avait joué « cool » et suave mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Tout charme démoniaque s'était évaporé dès l'instant où Aziraphale lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était même une chance qu'ils étaient assis quand cela était arrivé où Crowley en serait tombé à la renverse. Le démon avait bégayé et même, juste un petit peu, sangloté en entendant ça. Il avait tout de même réussis à dire à l'ange qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Ce fut un moment plein de joies et de larmes qui resteraient à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Crowley eut un petit sourire en repensant à cela.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Aziraphale. L'ange était en train de lire, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Son verre de vin était posé sur la table basse à côté d'un plat composé de diverses mignardises. Crowley lui laissait volontiers les petits gâteaux, préférant mille fois admirer l'air béat d'Aziraphale à chaque fois qu'il avalait une bouchée plutôt que de manger lui même.

La vie était belle… Enfin presque.

Crowley n'arrivait pas à chasser une certaine idée de son esprit. Le démon avait beau savoir que c'était un projet un peu fou, il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à ce genre de détail. Après tout, les plans complètement improbables avaient toujours été sa spécialité.

Aidé par l'alcool qu'il engloutissait depuis une heure, Crowley décida qu'il était grand temps d'agir.

_ Aziraphale ?

_Oui très cher ? Demanda l'ange sans lever les yeux de son livre.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'a toujours pas épousé ?

Aziraphale se figea, son bouquin oublié, et il regarda son amant. Il avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, les joues légèrement rouge et la bouche entre-ouverte. Crowley trouva tout cela adorable mais dès que cela concernait son ange, tout était toujours adorable. Le démon était loin d'être objectif et il le savait parfaitement.

D'un autre côté, le choc qu'avait inspiré sa question à Aziraphale commençait à stresser Crowley. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir de la poser...

_ Je...Je dois admettre que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Finit par dire l'ange.

_Tu n'a jamais pensé à m'épouser ? Tu me blesses mon aAge. Répondit Crowley en posant dramatiquement une main sur sa poitrine.

Intérieurement, il fût soulagé que la première réponse d'Aziraphale ne soit pas un « non » catégorique. Il afficha même un sourire amusé qui permis à l'ange de savoir qu'il n'avait pas vexé son amant. Cependant, Aziraphale n'en était pas moins toujours perturbé par la question.

Épouser Crowley ne lui avait vraiment jamais traverser l'esprit.

Si Aziraphale devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensé avant. Pour commencer, l'ange n'aurait jamais cru qu'il parviendrait à empêcher l'Apocalypse même si, dans le fond, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Claquer métaphoriquement les portes du paradis pour enfin vivre comme il l'entendait était, aussi, un développement surprenant. Mais la plus belle surprise était la tournure qu'avait pris sa relation avec Crowley.

Le jour où ils s'étaient mutuellement avouer leurs sentiments avait probablement été le jour le plus heureux de sa vie.

C'était aussi accessoirement le plus stressant mais Aziraphale préférait se concentrer sur le positif.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, revenons en au sujet principal. Fit le démon en reprenant son sérieux.

_ Sujet qui était ? Fit son amant, légèrement perdu.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait un peu oublié le fils de la conversation malgré lui.

_Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'épouser ?

L'ange prit un instant de réflexion, fixant Crowley d'un air pensif.

_ Le mariage est quelque chose de très humain, nous ne sommes pas vraiment concernés. Dit-t-il en se servant un verre de vin.

_Cela ne nous a jamais arrêté avant. Remarqua Crowley. Une chose humaine de plus ou de moins, ça ne fera pas une grande différence désormais.

Aziraphale jeta un coup d'œil à son verre et aux mignardises d'un air presque coupable. Le démon n'avait pas tord, ils adoraient faire des choses humaines. C'était pour sauver leur mode de vie et leurs petites habitudes qu'ils avaient stoppé l'Apocalypse après tout.

_Tu ne m'as jamais laissé pensée que le mariage t'intéressais. Répondit finalement l'ange.

Crowley se redressa fluidement en position assise et attrapa la bouteille sur la table basse pour se resservir à son tour un verre. Il nota distraitement que les bouteilles commençaient à s'accumuler lentement mais sûrement.

C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait enfin eut le courage de demander tout ça.

_ Cela m'a traversé l'esprit récemment. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce qui était totalement faux.

Crowley avait eut le coup de foudre sans le savoir pour Aziraphale dès l'instant où il lui avait avoué avoir donné son épée à Adam et Eve. Mais l'idée d'épouser l'ange ne lui était venue que bien plus tard. Le concept de mariage en lui-même l'avait toujours curieusement attiré et il avait suivis ses évolutions aux fils des siècles avec intérêt.

Un jour, peu de temps après avoir sauvé Aziraphale lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Crowley avait réalisé qu'il avait envie de se marier avec Aziraphale. Il savait que c'était, à bien y réfléchir, un peu stupide comme envie. Tout d'abord, c'était impossible pour un ange et un démon d'être ensemble de cette façon. Leur camps respectifs ne l'auraient jamais accepté. Crowley n'était même pas sure, à l'époque, que l'ange l'aimait de cette façon…

Et enfin, pourquoi deux êtres célestes auraient besoin de s'unir grâce à un rituel humain ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se prouver leur amour ni même leur intention de vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que la Mort les sépare.

Cependant, Crowley restait quand même étrangement attaché à cette idée.

Il l'avait donc rangé bien à l'abris dans un coin de sa tête au cas où une éventuelle relation amoureuse avec Aziraphale deviendrait possible.

Le proverbe "L'espoir fait vivre" n'avait jamais été aussi vrai que dans le cas du démon.

Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Crowley de périodiquement planifier mentalement son mariage avec l'ange au fils des années. Si par miracle, Aziraphale décidait de l'épouser, Crowley avait tout prévus. Il avait toute une liste de fleuristes, traiteurs et même des salles de réceptions prête à être déballée à tout moment. Le démon avait même compilé toutes sortes de tenues pour le grand jour qu'il actualisé avec soin pour suivre la mode.

Enfin… Surtout ses tenues.

Crowley savait bien que la mode n'avait aucune prise sur son ange qui considérait le tartan comme le sommet de l'élégance. Il était même prêt à parier qu'Aziraphale s'habillerait sûrement façon 19ème siècle pour le grand jour.

Raison pour laquelle il avait ajouté un mariage style « Belle Epoque » dans la liste des thèmes de mariages possibles.

Quand Crowley disait qu'il avait tout prévu, c'était loin d'être une exagération...

L'ange le fixa d'un air dubitatif mais il n'avait toujours pas refusé l'éventualité de l'épouser et Crowley décida de pousser sa chance.

_Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas faire de moi un démon honnête ? S'exclama-t-il.

Aziraphale ne pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant ça.

_Je suis surpris de te voir autant insister. Dit-il avec amusement.

Il s'était vite aperçu que Crowley était plus romantique qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. L'armure de cynisme et de détachement qu'il s'était forgée avec plus ou moins de succès pour survivre autant d'années s'effritait de jour en jour depuis qu'il n'avait plus l'Enfer sur le dos.

_Et moi je suis surpris que tu sois aussi hésitant à cette idée. Répondit le démon. Tu adores les mariages.

_ Je ne les adore pas tant que ça. Protesta Aziraphale.

Crowley pencha la tête sur le côté et lui jeta un regard qui signifiait très clairement « Espèce de menteur. »

_ Tu as pleuré au mariage de Kate Middleton. Rétorqua-t-il.

_ C'était un si beau moment ! S'écria l'ange.

Crowley roula des yeux alors qu'Aziraphale se lançait dans une tirade défendant le mariage princier. Il avait déjà entendu ce couplet des dizaines de fois par le passé et n'avait pas très envie de l'écouter à nouveau. Le démon poussa un soupir exagérément bruyant pour couper Aziraphale et celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard agacé.

Pour toute réponse, Crowley lui fit un immense sourire et il vit une étincelle d'amusement briller dans le regard d'Aziraphale. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble qu'il était facile de savoir quand l'ange était réellement agacé contre lui.

Chose qui, malgré le caractère du démon, était étonnamment peu fréquent.

Aziraphale attrapa son verre de vin à moitier vide, son regard se perdant dans le liquide carmin.

_Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour déjà envisager de se marier ? Finit-il par demander, pensif. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis huit mois.

_Officiellement ensemble depuis huit mois Rectifia Crowley. Toi et moi savons que ce qu'il y a entre nous dure depuis bien plus longtemps.

L'ange hocha malgré lui la tête, sachant pertinemment que son amant avait raison. Ce dernier marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de se gratter le menton tout en réfléchissant.

_Quand on y pense, on peut même dire que l'on vit dans le péché.

La remarque prit au dépourvu Aziraphale qui se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il dévisagea le démon comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse ânerie de tous les temps.

_C'est impossible voyons. Déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Je ne suis peut-être plus du côté du paradis mais je suis toujours un ange, je ne peux pas pécher.

Crowley se redressa contre l'accoudoir du canapé avant de se pencher dramatiquement vers le fauteuil d'Aziraphale. Ses lunettes glissèrent vers le bout de son nez et l'ange pu voir le regard brumeux d'alcool du démon et il pensa distraitement qu'il était peut-être temps pour eux deux de dessoûler.

_ Je t'assure qu'il est possible pour les anges de pécher ! S'exclama Crowley.

_ Et moi je t'assure que ce n'est pas possible.

Le démon secoua vivement la tête et Aziraphale sentit la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Son amant pouvait être insupportable quand il s'entêtait au sujet d'une idée.

_Bien sur que si ! S'obstina Crowley.

_Bien sur que non ! S'écria à son tour l'ange.

_Nous vivons dans le péchééééééé ! Siffla Crowley avec insistance, laissant transparaître sa nature serpentesque.

C'était quelque chose qui ne cessait d'étonner Aziraphale. Le démon avait toujours réussis à siffler certaines syllabes qui ne s'y prêtaient pourtant pas. Crowley ne se contentait pas de « serpentiser » les « s » quand il perdait le contrôle de sa diction à cause de la fatigue, du stresse ou encore, de l'alcool. Il était parfaitement capable de siffler n'importe quel mot quand il le désirait.

Aziraphale se souviendrait toujours de la fois mémorable où Crowley était parvenu à siffler le mot orchidée. Cela l'avait laissé brièvement bouche bée et le démon en avait été excessivement fier.

_Je ne peux pas pécher ! Insista l'ange.

Crowley haussa un sourcil avant de désigner d'un vague geste de la main les bouteilles de vin et les petits gâteaux.

_ On en parle de ta tendance à te laisser aller au pêcher de gourmandise ?

Aziraphale rougit malgré lui et il posa résolument son verre sur la table basse, comme pour contredire Crowley. Celui-ci eut un petit rictus amusé et l'ange roula des yeux d'un air agacé.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement qu'on se marie ? Finit-il par demander.

_Je suis enceint. Déclara sérieusement Crowley en posant les mains sur son ventre plat.

Aziraphale cligna rapidement des yeux et pendant une seconde, la pièce entière tourna autours de lui.

Crowley était… _Quoi ? ! _

La voix de la raison se rappela alors à lui et l'ange réalisa que tout ça était impossible. Le démon ne pouvait pas être enceint pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eut de relations sexuelles ensemble. Ils avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de prendre leurs temps. Ils avaient mis des siècles à s'avouer leurs sentiments alors ils étaient loin d'être prêt à faire l'amour.

_ Arrête tes bêtises. Finit-il par dire après un instant.

_ Et toi prend tes responsabilités ! S'exclama le démon.

Il frotta son ventre de façon exagérée, comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

_ Crowley, tu n'es pas enceint. Répondit Aziraphale en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Je pourrais l'être ! S'écria Crowley.

_Tu es vierge ! S'exaspéra l'ange.

_Tout comme la VIERGE Marie et on sait toussssss comment ça c'est terminé ! Siffla son ami.

Le démon eut un bref moment de clarté pendant lequel il se dit qu'il avait définitivement trop bu s'il en venait à se comparer à la mère du Sauveur. Mais cet instant disparu bien vite et il fixa Aziraphale d'un air triomphant, comme s'il le mettait au défis de contredire sa logique implacable.

_Crowley, tu ne portes pas l'enfant du Seigneur. Insista Aziraphale.

C'était bien une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour… A quel moment sa vie était-elle devenue si étrange ?

_Et comment tu sais ça ?

_Parce que Gabriel n'est pas apparu pour annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle ! S'écria l'ange en se retenant de lever les bras au ciel.

Et heureusement !

La dernière chose que voulait Aziraphale, c'était que Gabriel débarque chez eux pour annoncer une soit disant grossesse miraculeuse. La dernière fois que l'archange avait dû faire une telle chose, cela avait été un véritable fiasco. Aziraphale avait tenté de lui donner des conseils, sachant très bien que Gabriel n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de parler avec des humains. L'ange avait déjà quelques décennies d'expérience avec l'humanité et avait remarqué que certaines nouvelles devaient être annoncées avec tact. Seulement, Gabriel n'avait pas voulu de son aide, croyant qu'il était parfaitement capable de délivrer cet important message sans problème.

Cela s'avéra être totalement faux.

Sous le choc de voir un ange, Marie avait hurlé pendant dix minutes après l'arrivé de Gabriel. Celui-ci, loin de prendre la peine de calmer la jeune femme, avait quand même débité son discours sans aucune pause. La jeune femme avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de la façon la plus robotique qui soit. Le ton de l'archange avait même été, involontairement, légèrement menaçant et Marie avait fondu en larmes. Loin de se remettre en question, Gabriel avait tout mis sur le compte des hormones et avait considéré sa mission comme une réussite.

Alors non, Aziraphale ne voulait pas que l'archange vienne les voir, encore moins pour une hypothétique grossesse.

Crowley grommela dans son verre de vin mais dû bien admettre qu'Aziraphale avait raison et…

Attendez une minute.

Le démon se redressa si vite qu'il faillit basculer et tomber par terre. Il dévisagea Aziraphale avant de pointer un doigt accusateur dans sa direction :

_Comment tu sais que je suis vierge ? !

L'ange sentit ses joues le chauffer et il trouva le tapis tout d'un coup fort intéressant. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Crowley fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Aziraphale, qui fuyait toujours son regard, inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant de dire rapidement :

_Je… Je peux sentir ta pureté.

Cette fois-ci, Crowley tomba vraiment du canapé dans un enchevêtrement de membres désordonnés. L'ange lâcha une exclamation inquiète et s'apprêtait à l'aider quand Crowley se redressa tout seul en jurant. Le démon s'assit en tailleur devant les pieds d'Aziraphale tout en le dévisageant.

_ J'ai dû mal comprendre… Tu peux sentir ma QUOI ? S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

_Ta pureté ! Fit l'ange. C'est une odeur plaisante, comme un mélange de rayon de soleil, de pluie d'été et de fraise.

Aziraphale savait bien qu'il parlait sans réfléchir mais Crowley n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il continuait de fixer l'ange, son cerveau essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Aziraphale savait qu'il été vierge et le démon trouvait ça incroyablement gênant après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour construire sa réputation de tentateur.

_Mais alors… Réalisa soudain Crowley. Ça veut dire que tu peux savoir si les gens ont baisé ou non ?

_ Ne soit pas vulgaire voyons ! Sermonna Aziraphale en fronçant le nez d'un air réprobateur.

_Pardon, pardon. Fit Crowley en roulant des yeux. Maintenant, répond à la question.

Aziraphale avait de plus en plus envie que le sol l'aspire mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette conversation. Il en avait beaucoup trop dit et Crowley ne lâcherait pas le morceaux facilement alors autant tout avouer.

_ Oui je peux sentir si quelqu'un est vierge ou non, tous les anges le peuvent. Finit-il par dire.

Aziraphale était clairement embarrassé et Crowley pris presque pitié de lui. Seulement, la curiosité était bien trop forte et il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Crowley ne se rappelait pas avoir eut une telle aptitude quand il était encore un ange. Leur espèce n'avait de sexe que quand ils décidaient de faire un effort et, à l'époque de la Création, c'était bien le dernier de leur soucis. Crowley, comme tout le reste des anges, avait autres choses à faire que de goûter au plaisir charnel.

Le démon fixa son amant d'un air pensif avant de dire :

_ Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que la virginité n'était qu'une construction sociale.

_Oui, les valeurs qu'accordent les humains à la virginité sont totalement inventées. Approuva Aziraphale.

_ Mais ?

_ Mais la virginité en tant qu'état existe et elle a une odeur métaphysique que les anges perçoivent. Expliqua simplement Aziraphale. Dès que tu as une relation sexuelle pour la première fois, cette odeur disparaît. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

L'ange n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les humains avaient un jour décidé de faire de la virginité un concept si socialement chargé. Ils en avaient fais tour à tour une notion politique et moralisatrice. Aziraphale considérait pourtant que le jugement de la société n'avait rien à faire dans ce domaine.

Seul l'avis de la personne concernée avait de l'importance. Pour le coup, Aziraphale n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était l'Enfer ou le Paradis qui avait influencé les humains à ce sujet. Cependant, Aziraphale n'excluait pas l'idée que les humains aient crée cela tout seuls…

Crowley, de son côté, était plus catégorique. Pour lui, c'était totalement les humains qui avaient fait le coup, comme la fois où ils avaient inventé l'inquisition espagnole. Le démon avait remarqué que les humains parvenaient souvent à se pourrir très bien la vie tous seuls.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que le démon ne fasse un sourire à Aziraphale.

_Alors comme ça je sens le rayon de soleil, la pluie d'été et… ?

_ Et la fraise. Termina l'ange avec un hochement de tête.

Crowley avança de quelques centimètres, s'asseyant presque sur les pieds d'Aziraphale. Pratiquement collé à son ange, il posa ensuite ses coudes sur les genoux de ce dernier et appuya son menton contre l'une de ses paumes. Aziraphale le laissa faire avec un regard attendri que lui rendit le démon.

Depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, et après quelques moments gênants, Crowley était devenu plus affectueux. Il n'était pas rare qu'il prenne l'ange par la main ou se couche en posant sa tête contre les genoux d'Aziraphale pendant qu'il lisait.

L'ange, quant à lui, adorait caresser les cheveux de Crowley à la moindre occasion. Par le passé, quand le démon avait les cheveux longs, Aziraphale avait silencieusement rêvé de pouvoir glisser ses doigts entre les longues boucles rousses. Mais c'était un songe impossible et plus d'une fois il avait été effrayé par ses pensées à l'égard du démon qui devenait lentement son ami.

Seulement, ils étaient ensemble désormais et Aziraphale pouvait toucher les cheveux de Crowley autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il lui avait quand même avoué qu'il regrettait que le démon ait désormais les cheveux si court.

Crowley lui avait alors promis de les laisser pousser mais _naturellement_.

Le démon lui avait malicieusement annoncé que c'était pour se venger d'Aziraphale qui l'avait fait attendre si longtemps avant de lui retourner ses sentiments. S'il avait pu attendre des siècles alors l'ange pouvait bien attendre quelques mois !

_Et moi qui avait toujours cru que je sentais le souffre, le café et le danger. Remarqua pensivement Crowley.

Cela sortie l'ange de ses pensées et il se mit à caresser les cheveux désormais mis-long de son partenaire qui en ronronna presque.

_ Tu sens tous ça, à l'exception du danger, mais tu sens aussi-

_Le rayon de soleil, la pluie d'été et la fraise, j'ai compris. Fit Crowley en fermant les yeux. C'est tellement bizarre comme truc.

Aziraphale haussa les épaules, tellement habitué à l'odeur du démon qu'elle avait finis par être une constante dans sa vie. Il y a deux ans, Crowley lui avait dit qu'il connaissait son odeur, peu importe qu'il ait changé d'after-shave ou non, mais il n'était pas le seul. Aziraphale serait capable de reconnaître l'odeur du démon entre mille.

_ Et bien en ce qui me concerne, je trouve que tu sens bon. Déclara-t-il.

Crowley tourna la tête sur le côté pour cacher son rougissement. Il laissa Aziraphale lui caresser les cheveux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser quelque chose d'autre.

_ … Aziraphale ?

_ Oui ?

Crowley releva les yeux vers l'ange et le fixa d'un air suspicieux malgré son rouge aux joues.

_Est-ce que ça signifie que toutes les fois où je t'ai dis que j'avais couché avec des humains, tu savais que je te mentais ? Demanda-il.

Au fils des siècles, le démon s'était laissé aller à de nombreux mensonges sur sa vie sexuelles. Crowley n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par la chose, notamment parce qu'il avait besoin de faire un effort s'il voulait tenter l'expérience.

Et Anthony J. Crowley était, à bien des égards, une feignasse.

Ça n'aidait pas aussi que la seule personne avec qui il ait jamais eu envie de coucher était Aziraphale …

Quoiqu'il en soit, Crowley avait un jour entendu parler des succubes et autres démons du sexe qui tentaient charnellement les humains pour les pousser au péché. Cela lui avait donné une idée, toujours désireux de parfaire sa réputation auprès de l'Enfer. Plus il avait l'air occupé et important et, paradoxalement, plus on lui foutait la paix. Ses mensonges avaient admirablement bien marché et sa réputation de Tentateur de l'Humanité avait augmenté d'un cran.

Heureusement que les démons perdaient la fameuse capacité de détecter la pureté d'une personne où il aurait été tout de suite grillé.

L'administration de l'Enfer était comme le Fisc : lente à la détente mais une fois qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur une irrégularité, vous étiez foutu.

Aziraphale paru à nouveau gêné et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête sans rien dire.

_ Tu savais que je mentais alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Insista le démon.

_ Cela aurait été indélicat de ma part. Répondit finalement son amant.

_Indélicat ? Fit Crowley.

Aziraphale hocha la tête, ses mains recommençant à caresser les cheveux du démon. Ce dernier se retint de fermer les yeux, sachant pertinemment que s'il le faisait, il oublierait complètement cette conversation. Crowley était incapable de garder le fils de ses pensées quand Aziraphale lui touchait trop longtemps les cheveux.

C'était son point faible et l'ange en profitait sans aucune honte.

_ Révéler ou non ce genre d'information ne dépendait que de toi. Expliqua Aziraphale. Et j'ai toujours pensé que, si tu avais décidé de me mentir à ce sujet, c'est parce que tu avais une bonne raison de le faire.

Crowley fut intérieurement touché en entendant cela. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser l'ange, il n'y avait aucune raison profonde derrière son mensonge. Mais cela ne changeait en rien les intentions d'Aziraphale qui avaient été de lui laisser avoir ses secrets. L'ange aurait pu mal le prendre ou considérer ça comme un signe qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Crowley.

Après tout, si le démon lui avait mentit à propos de ça, il aurait pu lui mentir sur autre chose.

Mais Aziraphale, égal à lui-même, avait agit à l'opposé de toutes attentes. Il avait choisis de laisser au démon son « jardin secret », aussi risqué que cela puisse paraître malgré leur Arrangement. En choisissant de lui accorder ce simple petit mensonge, Aziraphale avait donné une chance à leur relation de perdurer.

_Crowley ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta l'ange, trouvant l'autre étrangement silencieux.

La seconde d'après, le démon s'était redressé et avait pris le visage d'Aziraphale entre ses mains.

_Au contraire mon Ange. Souffle-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Passé l'instant de surprise, Aziraphale lui retourna avec enthousiasme son baiser. Il avait été anxieux à l'idée que Crowley prenne mal qu'il sache depuis le début la vérité sur ses fameux « exploits sexuels ». Heureusement, ce baiser prouver tout le contraire et l'ange se sentit fondre de plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de mettre fin au baiser. C'était ça l'avantage de ne pas être humain : aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de respirer. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, les mains de Crowley se posèrent sur les épaules d'Aziraphale pour le garder près de lui.

Il contempla son ange et réalisa à nouveau à quel point il avait envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

_ Au faite… Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Murmura le démon avec un petit sourire.

Aziraphale fronça légèrement les sourcils, le baiser lui ayant fait perdre le fils de leur conversation. Il fixa Crowley d'un air interrogateur et celui-ci posa son front contre celui de l'ange.

_Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'épouser ?

L'ange le regarda un long moment avant de sourire à son tour. Il pencha un peu la tête pour embrasser Crowley sur le bout du nez, faisant rougir le démon.

_Que dirais-tu d'un mariage en juin ? Proposa-t-il.

Le cœur de Crowley menaça d'exploser de bonheur alors qu'il répondait :

_J'en dis que je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser ma liste.

L'ange haussa un sourcil avec amusement alors que le démon le fixait d'un air béat.

_ Tu as une liste ?

_ Elle fait vingt pages mentale. Répondit très sérieusement le démon.

Aziraphale ne pu s'empêcher de rire et il serra Crowley dans ses bras tout en songeant qu'il avait hâte d'être au mois de juin.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! See you !


End file.
